


Over

by iconis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis





	Over

It's hot, so hot, and the leather of the seat almost burns Sam's bare arms when he settles down behind the wheel.

"Christ. You didn't think to park in the shade, Dean?"

"Wasn't sunny when we got here. Could you just start the car and drive without the commentary?" Dean grunts, sunglasses covering his eyes tightly, and curls up into the seat.

Sam snorts. "Rarely does in the middle of the night. And what's the matter, Dean? Head hurting?" He stops himself from grinning, reaching for the radio, turning it up so loud his own ears protest for a moment. Dean slaps his hand away, turns the radio off and punches Sam's arm.

"Stay away from the radio, fucker. And we're still not moving."

Sam swallows his laugh, murmurs under his breath. "Told you not to hit the tequila. But no, why listen to me, I'm only the guy trying to keep your ass well and safe." He starts the car and pulls out of the motel's parking lot. "'I'll be fine, Sammy, don't you worry. I'll drive and you can get some shut-eye-'"

"You're physically unable to shut up today, aren't you? Your life could depend on it and you'd still keep talking until your jaw would fall off."

Sam grins. "'s what you get for telling Bobby we'd be back today and then getting so fucking hammered last night I had to lug you around until ass o'clock in the morning. Now. Country? Top 40s? No, no, wait, I know." Sam turns the radio on, stopping Dean's pathetic attempts to turn it off.

"Fuck, Sammy. No, seriously, turn it off. Turn it off now, asshole. I'm not fucking listening to NPR all the way home even if I'm sleeping."

Sam could swear he feels his laugh bubbling in his veins.

***

It's getting dark, again, and Sam's eyes are so heavy, so so heavy. Dean has woken up once or twice to bitch at Sam for piss breaks and food, and is still out cold in his seat. Sam isn't surprised – it's been a hard week, for both of them. Sam yawns and when he sees the next sign for a motel, he parks the car in the crowded looking lot and stretches. He digs out his cell phone and rings Bobby, who answers almost right away.

"Hey, Bobby, how you doing? Listen, Mr. Wiseguy here left me alone with the driving – yeah. Yeah. How'd you ever guess? - so we're still on our way. We're gonna grab a room and get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow, 'kay. Cool. Later, bye." Sam only barely stops himself from saying "dad" and even though he's alone, even if Dean wouldn't be awake to mock him, he blushes at his sentimentality.

Sam shoves Dean a few times, earning a grunt or two, but eventually gives up and gets out of the car, slamming the door shut so hard he knows for sure it will wake Dean up, and walks up to the reception. He gets the room without any hassle, for once, and walks back to the car. Dean is out of the car, stretching and leaning against the car, glaring at Sam.

"You trying to break something, Sammy? I've told you enough times-"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I got us a room, 's right there. You get the bags." He tosses the car keys to Dean and walks up to their room's door, opening it and flicking the lights on. Dean follows him in a moment.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Sammy? I could've driven the rest of the way."

"Ha. Since it's so easy to wake you up when you're hung over. I'ma grab a shower." He's feeling itchy and gross from the heat, and he slides out of his sticky clothes, leaves them on a pile on the floor next to his bag. He opens the bathroom door and turns the light on, happy to not see any cockroaches running from the light. He takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

Dean's voice is suddenly much closer than Sam expects it to be, low and soft. "Want some company?"

Sam bows his head, grinning despite himself. "If you think you can stay awake for long enough."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean's hands are hot and rough, dry on the sweaty skin of his waist and Sam can't help shivering. Dean pushes them in the shower and turns Sam around and his lips are on Sam's the moment Sam is facing him. Dean's lips, his brother's lips, and it shouldn't give him this thrill, not anymore, after all the years it's been like this, and still Sam finds himself shuddering pleasantly. Dean kisses him slowly, deepening the kiss in increments, lips soft and moist and teeth sharp on Sam's lower lip. Sam reaches distractedly to turn the shower on.

Dean wets his hair and shakes his head, bright grin on his face, finally awake.

"You look wiped."

Sam glares at Dean. "Gee, what a surprise, what with the working like a dog thing to get us home while you rested your eyes a little."

Dean doesn't look apologetic at all. "Now, don't get your panties in a twist. Man needs his beauty rest."

Sam snerks. "Uh-huh," and then Dean is kissing his grin away. The cool water and the heat radiating from Dean, Dean's hands sliding down to rub at his hips, cup his ass, it makes Sam's skin raise up in goose bumps and he lets out a soft, long sigh, pressing against Dean, rubbing slowly against him. Dean pulls him tighter against him, giving him just a little more friction, hand sliding down between them. Dean's fingers rub at Sam's balls, the heel of Dean's hand pressing against the base of his half-hard cock.

"Not too tired after all, huh," Dean murmurs, sounding so smug that Sam wants to laugh and smack Dean at the same time. The 'yes' he tries to say comes out as moan. Dean wraps his fingers around Sam, kisses his lips lightly, suckling on Sam's tongue and Sam can feel it in his toes. Dean's fingers are deft, he's stroking firmly, his thumb is rubbing the tip of Sam's cock, and Sam's almost embarrassed how close he is, and how fast.

"It's good, Dean, god."

"I know," Dean says, and then Sam's laughing quietly in Dean's ear. His laugh turns into a moan, Dean's nibbling and biting his neck and twisting his wrist and Sam's squeezing Dean's shoulder so hard his fingertips turn white. Dean nips at his earlobe, nuzzles his way into a strong, deep kiss and does something, flicks the tip of his fingernail on the slit of Sam's cock and Sam's coming, groaning quietly into Dean's shoulder, shuddering and shaking. Dean hums, obviously pleased, and pushes back just enough to let the water rinse them off, dropping a kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam dunks his head under the water, rinsing himself properly, scrubbing his face and Dean holds on to him, rubbing his butt and tweaking a nipple, grinning to himself.

"You done yet? Now?" Dean grins wider and starts pulling Sam out of the shower. Sam grins, shaking his head, and turns the water off.

"Pesky bastard."

"That's me. C'mon, brother, 's my turn." Sam follows Dean out and they're dripping wet but it doesn't matter, he tackles Dean onto the bed and pins him down. Dean struggles for a moment, eyes dark, whole face lit up with mischief and pure joy and Sam's hearts twists in the sweetest way. He leans down and kisses Dean, soft and light, murmuring against his lips.

"Want me to suck you off, bro?"

Dean growls, deep in his throat, eyes closing briefly, body arching up to Sam. "Fuck, yeah, Sammy. C'mon." Sam releases Dean's arms and Dean's hands are in Sam's hair right away, petting and tugging, pulling Sam into a hard kiss. Dean's so hard, cock pushing against Sam's stomach, and it's so natural, so easy for Sam to slide down, lick the droplets of water of Dean's skin, watch his muscles tense from the light touches; so good for him to lick up Dean's cock, suck him into his mouth, hum around him.

Dean's hips lift up from the bed and Sam swirls his tongue and Dean's moan is loud and achy. Sam sucks harder, rubbing Dean's hips and he slips his hand down, presses his fingers gently against the spot behind Dean's balls, making Dean gasp. Sam sucks Dean in deeper, swallows him down slowly, and hums the best he can. Dean's protesting, hand fisting his hair and Sam pulls back, sucks on him softly and Dean's coming, spilling on Sam's tongue. Sam swallows, carefully pulls back, grinning and licking his lips. Dean huffs a laugh, looking boneless and weakly reaches for Sam.

"Getting to be awfully good at that."

"Right. Getting to be?" Sam grins and pulls himself up to slump next to Dean, hand resting on his chest.

"You've had a good teacher."

"Oh fuck off."

Dean rolls onto his side, grins. "You wish."

Sam looks at Dean, shaking his head, grinning and murmurs quietly. "Good to see you this. Normal."

Something dark passes in Dean's look, only to fade away almost instantly. "Well. It's over. For now."

Sam smiles, lazily reaches to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth. "Yeah. 's all good."


End file.
